


【好兆头/Good Omens | mob天使 】焚

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: 两边早已知晓阿兹拉斐尔与克鲁利之间暗通款曲，但他们在哈米吉多顿的所作所为是不可饶恕的。这次没有业火与圣水的刑罚，也没有互换身份，只是单纯想抹布天使。对不起，我有罪。提到的人物地点请不要深究，因为都是我瞎编的。路人x双性天使，有蛇形，不够色情，看完觉得索然无味也请不要骂我。





	【好兆头/Good Omens | mob天使 】焚

I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water *

  
    尚达冯带着虚伪至极的笑容当着克鲁利的面前绑走了阿兹拉斐尔，其余的护卫天使对他举起了武器。克鲁利猛地展开黑色羽翼，裹挟着恶魔的邪恶气息逼退了那些天使，“滚开，你们天堂没资格审判我。”他嘶嘶地说道，狭长的竖瞳几乎收缩成一线，下一秒就被背后突然出现的哈斯塔一棍子狠狠地砸在了头上，他毫不怀疑如果他的灵体也会因无形体化而损伤，那哈斯塔会直接在这了结了他。“这次你彻底完了，克鲁利，还有你的天使小情人。”恶魔们用锁链困住他，黑烟散去，人间一切如常。

  
    地狱的办公环境几千年没有改善过了，并且也从来没有人去打扫卫生。恶魔们除了折磨人类，大部分时间在互相折磨的同时也在折磨自己。虽说工业时代后建造了现代化办公室，但有些恶魔还是喜欢在地狱的天然环境里干活，（天杀的地狱内部居然划了无烟区）以前他们爱吸充满硫磺火味道的空气，现在有了更多选择：汽车尾气，各色工业废气。总之地狱闻起来就像把强酸倒进了你的呼吸道，它是一切污染和疾病的味道。

  
    哈斯塔把克鲁利捆去了无底坑，恶魔的刑场以及监狱。“一定有什么地方搞错了。”因为他看到阿兹拉斐尔也被带到了这鬼地方，他不安的神情与这里格格不入，负责看守他的尚达冯似乎十分得意，露出了相当不得体的笑容。世界线一定没有恢复正常，否则怎么见鬼的加百列与别西卜看起来相谈甚欢。

  
    接下来的事情像是磕药后产生的最荒诞的幻觉，克鲁利甚至怀疑是地狱新开发了什么神经毒气，否则他怎么会眼睁睁地看着他的天使遭遇这种事。他承认这种非典型的处刑确实对他这种非典型的恶魔奏效了。

    “阿兹拉斐尔，你与恶魔克鲁利私自勾结，破坏了伟大计划……”话说到一半，加百列甚至懒得继续装出道貌岸然的样子，他一把揪住阿兹拉斐尔的衣领，嘲讽地说道：“既然你那么喜欢恶魔，那就下地狱去吧！噢，我们现在就在地狱，那享受你的地狱之旅，然后去死吧。”

  
    大天使长离开后，刑场的矮劣魔卫兵上前钳住了他。“我的外套！”阿兹拉斐尔惊呼道。他心碎地看着自己最心爱的大衣被扯坏，被扔进地狱不熄的业火里焚烧殆尽。

  
    “你知道除了你的大衣还有什么会被撕碎吗？你的灵魂。天使，你的灵魂会被打上永恒的邪恶烙印。”米迦勒手捧一个金色光晕，那本应该悬浮在天使头上，是他们奇迹力量的象征。然而现在光环却被扣在了阿兹拉斐尔的脖颈上，好似一个宠物环，还连接着地狱的黑色锁链。

  
    主刑人是阿斯蒙蒂斯，掌管淫欲的地狱魔王，“性爱要狂野不要邋遢”运动发起者，可以看出他对地狱同仁的作派颇有微词。追求享乐的他相当注重生活品质，不知这次是什么让他纡尊降贵来亲自行刑。“我闻到了正直良心的臭气。”阿斯蒙蒂斯有些嫌恶地说，他让矮劣魔把天使直接扔进了血红的酒池，就像独角兽淹没在大洪水中。

  
    即使湿淋淋地被束在黑曜石祭坛上，阿兹拉斐尔的脸庞依旧充满了圣洁的意味，恶魔守卫们粗粝的手掌毫不留情地揉捏着他柔软细腻的皮肉，然后是湿冷的舌头和尖牙的吮咬。失去神圣力量的天使对他们来说就像是熟透的禁果，散发出甘美诱人的气息。阿兹拉斐尔吃痛地叫了一声，他的大腿内侧被划开了一道伤口。仿佛鲨鱼嗅到了血腥味，伤口被粗糙的舌头更加恶意玩弄了起来，并且一路向上，逼迫阿兹拉斐尔颤抖着发出更多压抑的闷哼。他的眼神隐隐地发生了变化，流露出某种渴望。都说纯洁无比的元素*不可能一下子火熄灯灭，但是却能被渐渐侵蚀、腐化。

  
    天使是无性的，那么便可以是男性，可以是女性，也可以是双性的。理论上来说，这些只需要一个响指的奇迹或者一眨眼的邪念就能改变。“告诉我，天使，那个恶魔也操过你这里吗？”天使半勃的性器之下，原本是会阴的地方绽开了一朵奇迹之花。阿兹拉斐尔意识到了什么，可他无法挣扎，他的双腿被分开到最大，只能任由那些手肆意侵犯，恶魔守卫粗大的阴茎已经捅得他喉咙发麻，涎液不受控制地从口角滴落。魔王抚摸着他渐渐湿润的穴口，突然插入两根手指，然后满意地感受着温暖内壁的收缩。

  
    与恶魔守卫冰冷的舌头不同，阿斯蒙蒂斯的舔舐是温热的，这大概与他的半人类血统有关。灵巧的舌头在天使腿间游弋，舌尖经过的每一处都燃起了快感的火花。阿兹拉斐尔感觉体内所有细胞都有了自我意识，像被拨乱的竖琴，不同的和弦相互冲撞，在欲海浮沉。阿斯蒙蒂斯亲吻他腿间的肉花，不断加快戳刺的速度，舔去天使甘甜的体液。天使的嘴唇，胸口，大腿和性器都在被恶魔们的手覆盖着搓揉着，快感在体内流窜，不断碰撞，爆炸。当恶魔守卫的精液喷溅在天使脸上时，阿兹拉斐尔也抑制不住呻吟地达到了两处高潮。魔王有着扭曲他人欲望的能力，他可以带来最深沉的痛苦，但如果他想，也能给人带来极乐。“天堂的人大概很乐意看你被折磨，但我可不会顺着他们的意思来，如果恶魔做事受到天堂认可那还能算恶行吗？我可不想渎职。所以这次你赚了，接下来会很爽的，天使。”

  
    阿兹拉斐尔感觉自己正漂浮着，字面意义上的漂浮。他发觉魔王的身形突然拔高，下半身化作了巨大的蛇形。事实上他从没告诉过克鲁利自己并不排斥他在性爱过程中变回蛇的样子，特别是他们从酒神的生命之杯中啜饮过禁忌的酒浆后。天使有自己的道德准则，即便已经被小小地打破了，他还是希望他的恶魔不要因为引诱成功而过于得意忘形。可他现在无力抵御魔王的力量，看着他幻化出的蛇瞳，阿兹拉斐尔闭上眼睛，脑海里想的是另一对金色虹膜中细长的瞳孔。

  
    天使和恶魔之间的一个区别就是：天使不会用奇迹来自我享乐。他老老实实地买衬衣，在餐馆付账单，而不是随便变出精装修公寓和其他任何想要的东西。阿斯蒙蒂斯则完完全全是个反面示例，他的身份令他必然要在床笫之事中具有无可匹敌的勇猛，他不会满足于普通形态。“我可以同时操进你下面的两个小洞，你的叫声会让哀泣女妖听了都羞愧，希望之后你不要忘记感谢我的慷慨…”铠甲般的鳞片下偾张着两根骇人的阴茎，那绝对不是蛇该有的东西，大概是龙或者别的什么生物，纹路粗糙的茎身上还有有两排突起，像是鳄鱼的脊背，又像是海怪的触手。

  
    当魔王缓缓插入的时候，阿兹拉斐尔毫不怀疑自己可能会因此而死。穴口的括约肌被迫张开到了极限，还要经受凹凸不平的柱体的折磨，实在太涨了，他不敢有一点动作生怕牵动身后，天使的眼眶完全红了，腾起一层水汽蒙住了他清澈的眼睛。粗壮的蛇尾一点点缠上了他腰间，让他被迫更加贴近那两条凶器，动弹不得的他只能任由魔王把手指伸进他的嘴里，肆意玩弄他的柔软的舌头。阿兹拉斐尔报复般地想咬住那两根手指，但是两穴被操干的感觉已经让他浑身都麻了，咬合力甚至没有在阿斯蒙蒂斯手上留下一点印子。他的牙齿有多坚硬，那他的穴肉就有多柔软。他眼眶里的泪水有多少，他的洞就有多湿，火热的内壁黏膜已经能从被插中获得快感，并且学会了谄媚地收缩，魔王操他操得越用力，天使穴里的水越多，前穴温顺绵软，后穴弹性紧致，连久经战场的淫欲之王都喟叹不已，有一瞬间他甚至不太确定应该用“天堂”还是“地狱”来形容操天使的感觉。

  
    阿斯蒙蒂斯带来的恶魔守卫们在旁边粗喘着，原本赤红的眼睛现在显得更加可怖。没有魔王的指示，他们只能依靠亵玩天使身体的其他部位来缓解欲望。他的胸口，性器甚至小小的阴蒂都被恶魔们毫无同情地留下了牙印和过分揉捏的青紫，阿兹拉斐尔柔软的小腹被魔王异形般的性器顶出了凹凸不平的形状，而其他人的手还在火上浇油地按压，天使几乎要尖叫出来，可他一张嘴，旁边的恶魔便趁机而入，用他们的阴茎侵犯天使毫无抵抗之力的喉咙。

  
    阿兹拉斐尔一定是失去意识了一段时间，因为他再次回过神来，阿斯蒙蒂斯已经不在操他了，但还是不断有恶魔卫士填进他前后三个洞，腿间湿得一片狼籍，脸上到处是半干和正在滴落的恶魔精液，他被突然喷发在嘴里的辛辣液体呛得流出了眼泪。

    没有人知道这场处刑会进行多久，可能随时结束，也可能永无终日。

  
End.

  
*Just One Yesterday — Fall Out Boy 我太喜欢柜这首歌了，终于搞到真的天使可以用了。

*无底坑：“我又看见一位天使从天降下，手里拿着无底坑的钥匙和一条大链子。他捉住那条蛇，又叫魔鬼，把他捆绑一千年，扔在无底坑里，将无底坑关闭，用印封上。”《新约•启示录》 20: 1—3

  
*弥尔顿《失乐园》中说天使不是由肉体构成的，而是由纯洁的元素组成。


End file.
